


A través de la ventana

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Romance, Tragedy, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Alecto lleva demasiado tiempo enamorada de él y no debería. Sin embargo, aquella tarde todo cambiará para siempre.





	A través de la ventana

Unos cuantos copos vespertinos comienzan a caer. Te asomas por la ventana, ves caer unos cuantos en el alféizar y sonríes; es lo que más te gusta hacer en invierno.

Alzas la vista y le ves. El corazón te late con fuerza, como si amenazara con salirse de su lugar. Acaba de salir por la puerta, con sus mejillas sonrosadas que tan adorable te resulta. Parece demasiado guapo para ser un simple muggle; si Amycus o algún otro miembro de tu familia supieran que estás enamorada de uno, te repudiarían _ipso_ _facto_.

Bajas corriendo hasta vuestro seto para verle más cerca. Parece que esté buscando algo o dando caza a algún bicho, por la expresión de su rostro.

Ojalá pudieras escuchar lo que le está diciendo a su padre. Ahora te imaginas cómo será su voz; seguro que es más hermosa de lo que piensas.

Le ves correr detrás de un conejo y recuerdas que hoy es ese día especial que los muggles celebran todos los años, así que seguramente estén preparándose para la cena.

Cada año te escapas un rato después de cenar y le observas, a través de la ventana, cómo sonríe y se divierte con sus familiares. Este año pretendes ayudarle para poder apreciar más de cerca esa sonrisa que te quita el aliento.

Visualizas un par de orejas moverse detrás de un arbusto y atrapas a la presa, cogiéndola de las orejas. Sacas de tu túnica la daga de tu padre y degüellas rápidamente al conejo, haciendo que la sangre salga a borbotones y te salpique en la ropa. Pero no te importa, porque todo habrá valido la pena por _él_.

Sin pensártelo más, te encaminas hacia su casa con la mejor de tus sonrisas y llamas. _Él_ abre la puerta y te sonríe al verte, pero se le desvanece de golpe al ver lo que llevas entre las manos y comienza a llorar y a gritarte, a insultarte, echándote de mala manera por haber matado cruelmente a su mascota, que se había escapado esa misma mañana y de la que llevaba un buen rato intentando recuperar. Su voz, dulce en tus sueños, es áspera y desgarradora.

Las lágrimas recorren tus ardientes mejillas como un barco extraviado en el mar. Es ahora cuando comprendes, enjugándote el rostro con el puño, que tus padres tienen razón: los muggles son escoria y hay que exterminarlos.

Sea como sea.


End file.
